Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $10$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $2\sqrt{29}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $10$ $2\sqrt{29}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 4$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 10$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{4}{10}$ $=\dfrac{2}{5}$